In today's technological world, performances of electronics devices are improving at a rapid pace, with a rapid increase in their computing power. With this increase, the devices are becoming power hungry, i.e., consuming more power. To save power, a processor in a device may sometimes enter a low power mode during brief periods of inactivity. Power management for computing systems are desired for many reasons, including prolonging battery life in a mobile computing device, reducing heat dissipation and cooling requirement, and reducing operating costs from energy and cooling.